Abnormal Surprises Lead To Unsual Results
by JUNSTER
Summary: Summaries are just a typical spoiler. My story probably being one of it's first...I believe I shall leave you to your curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

Taking my luggage, I took a deep breath.

"C'mon Madison, your family awaits you." Clara said.

I smiled at her, she was so kind. Everyone loved her, she wasn't like the others. She was truly in bliss in our old little orphanage.

All the children and adolescents were happy nevertheless of their situation. Maybe it's true, that all people need is a little care and off they go. Growing wiser, not looking back but looking ahead at their future that awaits them.

I kissed her cheek, embracing her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Bye, Clara." I released my hold on her.

"Madison, honey!" A voice called from behind.

I turned looking at her. My new mother, she was so absolutely kind. Nothing seemed fake.

I stored my belongings into the trunk and hopped into the back seat.

"Hi! I'm Rowley." The tone of voice was overwhelmed by delight.

I looked down to my left. There he was. The most adorable creature I had ever met.

Smiling, I responded "My name is Madison, and I'm going to be the best big sister you ever had."


	2. Chapter 2

I slumped in my seat. My breaths were slow.

"Madison! Madison! Wake up!" Rowley shook my numb arm.

My eyes lazily opened. Glancing around I took in my surroundings. We were in a seemingly nice neighborhood whose streets seem slanted at the sight.

Dazed by my sleepiness I hopped out of the car and opened the trunk. Searching for my mother, my expression seemed nervous.

"Over here, dear!" Her voice called.

She was standing at a doorway. I glanced up at the huge house, gaping. Slowly, I made my way over to her.

"Come on in, let me lead you to your room."

I followed her up a flight of stairs. Passing through a few doors she finally halted at a door labeled 'Madison'. My heart raced.

My shaking hand reached for the doorknob, my mind filled with anticipation.

I gasped in surprise.

The room was perfect in my eyes.

The walls were an Azure shade of blue. It's blue-cyan colors contrasted with the white carpeting, in the middle there was a full-sized bed, it sheets a navy blue.

There was a desk, which was surprisingly white, with a matching black chair. There was a white dresser and placed on top was a 34" inch Plasma.

I turned to my new mother, eyes watery.

She tilted her head, and came at me with an embracing bear hug.

"Welcome to the family." Her voice was a soft whisper.

It had been two hours since that happened, I smiled inwardly.

"Madison, we are going over Heffley's' would you care to join us?" My new father asked.

I nodded eagerly. I ran upstairs to get dressed.

I opened my luggage and scurried through most of my clothing.

I sighed in content as I found what I was looking for. My Black and white dress I had made in the orphanage.

The bow that laced around my waste was a crimson red. The lower half of it was laced into many black vines leading to a beautiful red rose, while the upper half was tinted black. Under the rose there were letters which spelled out "System Of A Down"

I ran down happily, almost tripping.

I met my father at the door, he smiled.

I followed Rowley as he made his way round the car and across the street. I looked at him in bewilderment.

My mother seemed to notice and replied softly, "The Heffley's live right across the street and we see no need to drive ourselves, and besides it gives us a workout." She laughed at her own joke.

Rowley glanced at his mother joining in.

We made it across the street, until we stood at the door, knocking.


	3. Chapter 3

(THIRD P.O.V)

Rodrick wandered into the kitchen to find his mother hysterically setting the table.

"Rodrick pass me that salad bowl." Her words slurred out of her twitching mouth.

He handed her the green mixture, sighing in annoyance. Ruffling his dark locks, he scratched his bare chest as he headed towards the couch.

The pounding of fists on the door could be heard. Rodrick cursed, striding over to the wooden entrance he twisted the doorknob.

"Oh hello! Rodrick it's so good to meet you again!" Rowley's mother pinched his abnormal slightly chubby cheeks.

His bored expression turned into a furious scowl.

"It's..good to meet you too." Rodrick's voice strained from telling this woman off.

Rowley appeared from behind his father, he looked questionably at Rodrick.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" Rowley grinned a toothy smile.

"None of your business," He let Rowley and his father pass, as he rolled his eyes.

Rodrick turned back towards the door about to close it when the most beautiful pair of green eyes come across his own brown ones.

Her green gaze made his adolescent heart melt.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

I stood at the doorstep, my eyes looking confused.

"C-come in.." The boy said, his face struggling to be calm.

Smiling I entered, my short dress ruffling.

I gazed back at him, and noticed his arms were crossed against his bare chest. His face was red in pure embarrassment.

"Madison honey! Come into the kitchen, we're about to have dinner!" My mother beckoned. She stood at the hallway.

I gazed at her and started to walk towards her smiling figure.

My eyes scanned the kitchen table. Rowley was having a very content conversation with a another very thin kid.

A woman with glasses was glancing towards her husband, noticing the lack of cleanliness of his shirt.

I took a seat next to my father.

"Greg? Where's Rodrick?" The man asked.

The scrawny kid only shrugged his shoulders, I studied his amazingly still baby-like face. He caught my gaze, staring at me intently before turning back towards Rowley immersing into I assume, a very intense discussion.

The woman coughed slightly as the young man named Rodrick entered, fully clothed in a very conjured shirt.

The father and mother looked flabbergasted. The kid sitting next to Rowley had a stunned expression. They all looked in perplexity.

The woman interrupted the slightly awkward silence. "Well, why don't get this dinner started?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh! Susan, this casserole is just lovely!" My mother exclaimed.

I smiled inwardly, as I stared at my empty plate.

Just as I turned to grab my glass of Nestea, a couple of questions were asked of me.

"So, Madison how have you been? Any experiences you'd like to speak of?" Mr. Heffley asked, a content smile plastered on his face.

"Well, Mr. Heffley I'm fine and I haven't been anywhere interesting enough to talk to you about," I took a sip of Nestea before continuing."I pretty much spent my time cooped up in a small orphanage in the middle of nowhere."

"Honey dear-" Mrs. Heffley's voice seemed sympathetic, before she purposely interrupted herself. "Oh my! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet! What awful manners I seem to have."

I smiled.

"This on my right is my husband Frank." She said. " Greg is my baby, he's sitting right over there. Oh how adorable Greg has a piece of casserole stuck on his cheek!"

"Mom! " Whining he got up abruptly, and headed upstairs with Rowley tagging along.

"Anyways, and this is ..Rodrick," She brushed off Rodrick's slight glare and smiled towards me. "I'm sure you both could 'hang out' together, since your both about the same age."

After about half an hour it was only my mom, dad and Mr. and Mrs. Heffley. I sat on the overly-fluffy couch, while the adults discussed topics of their own.

I easily got out of the living room and up the stairs. I looked around and saw two double doors, I opened them. Inside was a king sized bed and a dark brown dresser. Master bedroom.

I walked out and headed over to the slightly open door at the end of the hallway. I peeked my head in to see Greg and Rowley playing with some kind of board game.

"I help out the princess and kill the Gorlocks." Greg said, placing a card onto the carpet.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

A sudden blast of music grabbed the attention of my ears. The words were slurred because of the volume and I could barely make out the words.

_So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in_

Drop dead  
A bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation

My lips curved into a smile. My mind had already concluded the loud and overwhelming music was coming from Rodrick's room.

I had already gone through that phase, but I ended it sooner than I had expected.

I opened his door, the creaking door was silenced by the deafening music.

He didn't take notice of my presence, his face was buried in a notebook. Curiously I wandered over to his bed, sitting in the edge of his bed.

The shifting of weight on his bed caused him to look back at me, his face clearly surprised.

"What? Did I scare you?" I teased.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, no." He retorted.

I turned to the side for a moment, thinking.

"When do you start school? I mean, you are a senior right?" I asked, my smile widening.

"Tuesday."

"Two more days, wow that sucks."

"Yeah."

My mind jumbled as his blunt responses, answered my eager questions. I made myself comfortable, leaning against the wall.

I gazed at Rodrick, who was staring blankly at one of his posters. Looking towards the poster, I heard my mom shouting.

"Madison! We have to leave, we have to get shopping for your school supplies." Her voice seemed to echo into Rodrick's room.

"Ok!" I shouted back.

**Rodrick P.O.V.**

My mind almost exploded as her angelic voice echoed throughout my room. I officially convinced myself that I was obsessed.

I don't know what's wrong with me. There were a handful of girls I had succeeded in ignoring, but this time I failed.

I glanced at her, she smiled.

"I guess I have to leave."

She embraced me in a hug, her hair close enough for me to inhale. I didn't. My movements betrayed me, as I held my breath.

Why hadn't my nose inhaled the intoxicating smell that would have damned my thoughts until I couldn't stand to be away from her any longer?

Am I going insane? Why is this girl causing me so much havoc?

Surely, Greg will notice this and take advantage of my frail state. I frowned.

"Bye." She said, her dress bouncing behind her as she exited my cage of a room.

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

I looked towards my desk. My phone was going crazy.

Touching the screen, I saw the memo.

_Tuesday, Band Practice. 8:30 P.M._

Crap.


	6. Chapter 6

"Madison!"

My eyes were closed, sleep gluing my eyelids together.

I managed to voice to lazy whine, before throwing the blue bed sheets over my head.

"C'mon Madison! Don't want to leave a bad impression on the first day of school do you?"

"No, but-"

"No excuses! Get yourself ready and come down to eat breakfast." My mom slowly closed the door.

I grabbed two towels and headed into the bathroom. I entered and closed the white door behind me.

The water was surprisingly warm, unlike the orphanage whose waters sent overwhelming chills down my spine.

I lathered the sweet scented liquid into my hair, bubbles forming once it mixed with the warm water.

How in the world would I survive high school? I know I was a senior but being the new kid... that could make anyone nervous.

Not knowing anyone? Well, I know Rodrick... but that's only one person, and out of what over 500 students?

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my head and then my body. Stepping out of the bathroom carefully, I opened my closet.

Putting on a black t-shirt with gray markings, I leaned over my bed and grabbed some blue jeans from my slightly unpacked luggage.

My footsteps were loud and obnoxious as I made my way down the stairs.

"Fee, Fi, Fo!" My dad said, at the table.

I chuckled, I had to admit that was funny. He smiled, his eyes locked onto the morning newspaper.

I sighed happily and feasted upon scrambled eggs which were secured between two pieces of white sandwich bread. Breakfast never tasted so good.

After the quick meal, I brushed my teeth and threw my backpack over my shoulder. I waited by the door, and yelled for my mom to hurry up.

"Alright, let's get a move on." She grabbed her car keys and placed her jacket in her hands."Over here, dear." She beckoned towards the garage door, which opened at the click of a button.

In the garage sat a grey Honda Pilot, it was the most modern car I had yet to see. My mouth was in the shape of an 'o' as my hands reached for the handle of the car door. I watched my mom as she set the keys in the ignition and started the engine.

The radio was set to 98.3, and a very good station, I might add_._ Riding Solo by Jason Derulo came on,my lips mouthing the words to the song.

Our Pilot came to a silent halt as, my mom turned the radio down.

"Madison, this is your stop." She smiled.

"Thanks." I stepped out, turning back to say once last goodbye before heading into the hells of high school.


	7. Chapter 7

"Madison Jefferson?" The shrewd voice called out.

"That's me!" I smiled standing up, from my previous position on an old oak chair.

"Just head in that there office, knock a few times until the principle lets you in." She pushed her glasses up, and grabbed a few papers stacking them neatly to the side.

"Thank you." I pulled my backpack onto my shoulders, and walked into the hallway. "Counselor Office..Assistant principle.. Ah here we go."

The door was rather old looking, its hinges covered in rust. I knocked my fist against the translucent window, and waited.

"Come, in." A voice said faintly.

I let myself in, and noticed the principle was already standing by the window. His room was a lot nicer than his door imposed, and I took a seat on the far right of his desk.

"Madison, correct?" His figure turned towards me, his eyes gleaming in joy. "Well then, the reason I had you sent here rather than just give you your schedule is because I'd like to discuss some rules with you."

I nodded, and set my backpack aside, leaning back into my seat.

"High school, as you know is a place of education, and is not a place of violence, or drugs. I'm not implying that you are those kind of students involved in those things, but you have to be careful because one wrong move and your heading down a treacherous road to hell."

"Yes, sir." My eyes narrowed, as he grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk.

"Here is your schedule Madison, have a nice first day at your new school." He smiled wearily.

I took the paper and headed out of his office. Looking down at this small sheet of paper, they were mostly AP classes and a few electives.

_**1st **__**Period *AP Biology **__Room SC2_

_**2nd**__** Period Art **__TR19_

_**3rd**__** Period *AP English 12 **__Room____E-13_

_**4th**__** Period Lunch**_

_**5th**__** Period Calculus **__Room____L-S2_

_**6th**__** Period Wood Shop **__Room____WS-10_

_**7th**__** Period *AP Spanish 2 **__Room____M-12_

_Oh great, I have no idea where all these classrooms are._ I rolled my eyes and mentally slapped myself. Well, here comes freshman year all over again. I started to descend into the hallways, my schedule held tightly in my hand.

The hallway came to an end, sighing I turned to the direction of the office. _I should have asked for a school map. _My feet lazily dragged themselves on the school floor, where are the link leaders when you need them?

"Madison?"

I turned around, only to greet a familiar face.

"Rodrick!" Hugging him, I smiled. "Now, you can help me find these classrooms in this stupid school."

" I can't Madison."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Me and my buds have to go serve detention, with Mrs. Franks."

I looked behind Rodrick, and saw 3 figures walking towards him.

"Who's this?" Said one, his brown eyes eyeing me up and down.

I felt my eyes go down, as I got a little uncomfortable. My enthusiasm just drained right there and then.

"I want an introduction please." Said another.

"Alright, Madison this Al, David, and Vince."

"Nice to meet you, guys." My discomfort disappearing.

"Same here." They all said, except Rodrick.


	8. Chapter 8

"May I volunteer to skip detention, and escort Madison across school grounds?" Vince asked, smoothly.

"You can't Vince, we have detention.." Rodrick's voice seemed to strain at every word, his temples twitching unnoticeably under his bangs.

"So what? It's not like I haven't skipped detention before..." Vince retorted.

"No, seriously Vince, Rodrick is right these are the last days of detention, don't screw it up now." Al said, "And besides we got band practice and Rodrick's house."

Vince rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Well, if you guys care that much about me.." He started to say.

"Shut up Vince, don't get that stupid sappy shit in this conversation, c'mon let's go already." David said, he walked around me while Al followed. Vince and Rodrick stayed a moment before Rodrick stepped forward, pushing Vince to the side.

"C'mon Lady Killer we got some detention to make up." Rodrick sighed, taking one last side-glance.

"Well..okay thanks for abandoning me." I rolled my eyes. "Now where's the science building located at?"

I wandered into the halls, there were so many rooms. From what I can remember, there were E's printed over doors, but what I was looking for was SC. I slapped my forehead, I was in the wrong building. "Damn it."

"Are you lost?" Asked a voice.

I laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah..."

I looked up, he wore a brown suit completed with a red tie, and a brown briefcase. He was definitely a teacher, no student especially from high school would even try to dress up that nicely.

"Since you're a teacher and all, could you maybe help me around campus, my friend has detention and he couldn't help me so..." I looked to the side, the few students that were in the hallway were giving me awkward stares. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea sure, I've only been here a year but I think I've got this campus thing down."

"Alright old man, lead the way."

"I'm not _that_ old.." He sighed, shaking his head. "Show some class, I'm still a teacher 'ya know?"

I chuckled, "I was kidding, I see humor isn't common in your schedule."

"Oh...haha." He faked his laugh, giving it a sarcastic vibe. "Well let's take a look at your schedule."

I handed him my schedule, his blue eyes scanned the paper profusely. "Oh hey...I have you for Wood Shop."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Why so dressed up then?"

He acknowledged my question and answered it with, "I got a meeting 1st and 2nd period, and I come back at Lunch."

My mouth made an 'o' shape, and I glanced at my phone's time. "Well we got 30 minutes, I recommend you start leading my path."

"You know for a student in high school, you seem pretty stable." He said ruffling his blonde and brown hair.

"..What can I say? I'm not the average adolescent." I smiled big and took my schedule from his hand. "Next stop, the Science building."


	9. Chapter 9

In the science building we walked for awhile until we arrived at my 1st period classroom.

I yawned. He looked back me. "Tired?"

"No, I yawn when I'm excited."

He chuckled, "Very peculiar."

It stayed quiet for a moment before, there was a sound of wheels echoing throughout the halls.

"Ahaha! Tommie, you were right! Skating in the building is a lot more fun than outside!"

I turned around, _Skating in the hallways? No way._

"WATCH OUT!"

**OOF!**

"Watch where you're going, man!" I screamed, I landed on the nearest cushion in the hallway. Which was my guide, or whatever his name was.

"Oh shit." He moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No cussing." I turned back. "You're a teacher_, show some class_." I said smoothly.

As I got up, I offered my hand, he accepted it.

He stood up, but slightly slid up against my stomach. A queasy feeling fell over me, but I ignored it. _Wonder what Rodrick's doing right now? _I looked up at the ceiling, my face a dazed expression.

**Rodrick's POV**

Detention was going a lot slower. Vince was throwing pencils up at the ceiling. Al was snoring. David was staring blankly at the wall. I just sat in my seat., doodling.

"Alright gentlemen, you got 20 minutes, then you can all leave." Mrs. Vogel said, alluding her sight from her book for a split second.

I sighed, heavily. My paper was filled with drawings. A duck with a machine gun here, a picture of a skull on the right corner. A picture of me and Madison holding hands, a soldier killing a civilian, a robot with claws...WAIT WHAT?

I looked at the picture, was I really that indulged in my doodling?

Her hair was a scribbled mess, but black, with a mini dress just like the one she was wearing when I first met her, a big inhuman smile on her face.

I looked over at how I drew myself, bangs over my face, Slipknot shirt, grey skinny jeans, a big and if possible, a more inhuman smile than I drew on Madison.

"Hey what 'ya got there?" Vince said, trying to peer over my shoulder.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, stuffing the paper in my backpack.

"Alright." Vince shrugged, going back to throwing pencils.

_What the heck was I thinking?_

**Back to Madison's POV**

"Hey could you wait outside for me? I got 'ta go to the restroom." I said, hurriedly putting my bag on the floor. He nodded. "Ok thanks."

I opened the door, hearing the first 8 words that made me want to linger in the bathroom more than I needed to.

"Did you hear about that Wood Shop teacher? They say that case was settled in court and he had to move out of the state." The prissy voice, said. She paused and the other started.

She looked at the mirror closer, applying her red lipstick. "He might be a criminal, but a hot one."

The other girl smirked. "Yeah."

Once they both headed out, I came out of the stall and washed my hands in the sink. I walked out, and turned to the left, seeing the teacher still there. But this time he had company. A familiar one at that.

"Hey _Mr. Lokem._" The girl from the bathroom said. She was bending slightly, enough for her lewd tank top to slide down her chest.

"Hello girls." He glanced to the side, rubbing the part of his head he had bruised earlier.

The other girl standing beside him, looked over at me, shooting me a dirty look. I stared back, unfazed. _What was wrong with this girl? I don't even __**know**__ her._

"C'mon Courtney, we got to get to cheer practice." The shorter one checked her bubble gum pink cell phone.

"Bye." I said, finally speaking up, grabbing my stuff from the floor.

"Whatever." Courtney scoffed.

I turned back at Mr. Lokem, he was staring in their direction, a little lower than needed. I raised an eyebrow. "Hello? On to the LS building?"

"Right, uh... never caught your name...what was it?"

"Madison."

He smiled, "You can call me, Mr. Lokem." His blue eyes sparkling, cheerfully.


End file.
